disillusionsseriesanipwritesfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Bridgewater
Casey Bridgewater is a fictional character from the Disillusions book series. He is a student at Kihiro City K-12 School for the Gifted. Despite his lack of powers and muteness, Casey helps Disillusions wherever he can. Concept and Creation Casey Bridgewater was created later in the development of the series, initially as another hero on the team but ultimately became an ardent supporter. In initial instances of his appearance, Casey had the ability to take a wraith-like form and control others, along with the ability to heal his teammates. Appearance Physical Appearance Casey is caucasian, and is fairly tall for his age (implied to be around 5'7" at thirteen years old), with green eyes. He has curly blond hair that stops above his shoulders. Civilian Attire During the seventh grade, Casey typically wore the school uniform--a pale tan polo shirt with khaki pants, but typically wore bracelets for bands on his left wrist along with one rainbow-beaded bracelet on his right wrist. During colder months, he brought a green jacket and scarf to school. He would also wear the school-recommended brown shoes with navy blue socks. During the eighth grade onwards, he typically wore graphic t-shirts with jeans, sneakers, and occasionally a hoodie. History Early Life Casey Bridgewater was born mute after birth complications lead to an oxygen deficiency, and had been homeschooled since the beginning. His father, who worked in IT, eventually was hired to work a higher-paying job in Kihiro City, leading the entire family to move to the city. Casey continued his home schooling for the beginning of the schoolyear before deciding, after a suggestion from his parents, to enter public school.Initially, he commuted by bus out of town to a school before being transferred to Kasey K-12 School for the Gifted due to his accelerated learning. Disillusions Book 1: In the Beginning... Casey is first mentioned in the series by Alana, when talking about 'Shannon's new friend.' The rest of the team decides they should also learn sign language in order to talk to Casey when they next get the chance. Casey is not formally shown in the series until shortly after Zarroff's first atack, where he's seen sitting alone in the courtyard. After Ken reveals that he does, in fact, know sign language, the rest of the team decides to go over and talk to him. At this time, it is revealed that Shannon has been missing since last night, but at the moment none of them know what to do about it. Casey promises to help teach them signlanguage the best he can before they all separate to go to their classes. Later, when the team decides to go and report Shannon as missing, Casey tags along since he wants to help. When they arrive at the police station, they are together only able to partially complete the missing person form and explain the situation to the police officers. The group all vow to search for Shannon until he's found, and Casey is dropped off at his house. Casey doesn't appear again until Brett's end-of-the-year party, during which he starts a pillow fight and attempts to flirt with Logan Doyle, but both are entirely too clueless to realize they're each hitting on one another. As the party begins to get more chaotic, Casey leaves early because of the noise, smuggling a box of pizza out the door with him. Later, on the last day of school, he is seen hesitantly exchanging numbers with Brett Mage before signing Logan's yearbook with his own cellphone number. Personality Casey is very intelligent and social, self-confident and always willing to do his best to communicate with others. He's very nice and friendly to all he meets, but is simultaneously capable of delivering sick burns if so deemed necessary, and is often hailed by his friends for his 'sharp tongue.' Relationships Logan Doyle Casey first met Logan at Brett's seventh grade end-of-the-year party, and attempts to flirt with him after talking for a good hour or so. After exchanging numbers on the last day of school, the two closely become fast friends, and are extremely close during the eighth grade. By the ninth grade, the two begin dating. Casey worries a lot for Logan's safety, especially after learning that he's a member of the superhero team Disillusions. But ultimately, he serves as a support system, and the two love each other very much. Shannon Takeshi Casey met Shannon on his first day at Kihiro City in his dance class, and Shannon offered to show him around and help him make friends. The two became close friends as they continued to learn more about each other. When Shannon was kidnapped by Zarroff and went missing for a year, Casey grew increasingly more and more concerned for his best friend, until at a certain point he'd pull all-nighters to try and find him, not stopping until advised to do so by Ken (who was in his DarkAngel attire). After Shannon's return, Casey was initially nervous on how to resume his friendship with Shannon, especially after noticing how timid he seemed. But after awhile, they quicly became close friends again. Quotes I'll find those later. Trivia * Casey's creation was deeply inspired by Jericho from the DC Comics canon. ** This is still evident in his appearance Category:Characters